taking of you heart
by Tara Anderson Cullen
Summary: -¡tú!- grite apuntando a mi padre -¡eres un maldito!, no puedo creer que todo este maldito tiempo haiga creído en tus mentiras, pero ya no más!, hoy todo el mundo se enterara de tu maldita verdad, y lo que es en realidad la gran familia Anderson!- dije gritando como desquiciado, mientras James me miraba con los ojos como platos y miedo en los ojos.
1. prologo

Taking of you heart.

Prologo.

Siempre había creído en la vida como me la pintaba mi padre, que mi madre era una estúpida ignorante también lo había creído, el que ella permitiera que desde pequeño me mandaran tan lejos –lo cual yo calificaba como abandono- no ayudaba a que yo tuviera una mejor imagen de ella.

Mi padre desde pequeño me había inculcado que debía ser el mejor, el primero en todo – nunca el segundo- a donde quera que fuera; que en esta vida solo importaban 3 cosas : el poder, el dinero y la imagen, el amor era lo que menos importaba. Estúpidamente lo creí y crecí siendo una persona fría y maleducada con quienes no estaban a mi nivel, incluyendo a mi madre.

Hasta que llego él. Ese chico de hermoso ojos azules y piel tan blanca como la porcelana (más parecido a un ángel) retándome, estando siempre un paso más adelante que yo; si lo insultaba el ya tenía un mejor insulto para mí y me dejaba sin palabras, capaz de dirigir más fría que la mía.

Haciéndome ver la vida de una forma diferente, derritiendo mi congelado corazón y abriéndome los ojos a la verdad que era mi familia y lo cegado y equivocado que estuve toda mi vida.

Pensé todo esto mientras mi madre y Kurt trataban de detenerme de hacer una locura pero ya era demasiado tarde, entre corriendo al salón, decorado tan elegantemente para ocultar la fachada de hipocresía, todos voltearon a ver hacia mí ya que había entrado corriendo como loco con kurt y mi madre a mis espaldas.

-¡tú!- grite apuntando a mi padre -¡eres un maldito hijo de puta!, no puedo creer que todo este maldito tiempo haiga creído en tus mentiras, pero ya no más!, hoy todo el mundo se enterara de tu maldita verdad, y lo que es en realidad la gran familia Anderson!- dije gritando como desquiciado, mientras James me miraba con los ojos como platos y miedo en los ojos.

* * *

aqui vengo con una nueva historia, este solo es el prologo ya tengo el primer capitulo solo debo subirlo, diganme si les gusto, nos leemos.


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1.-

* * *

Pov Blaine.

Pic! Pic! Pic!

Levante mi mano para callar la maldita alarma y apretar el botón, gruñí entes de apartar las sabanas de mí y levantarme para dirigirme al baño a darme una ducha.

15 minutos después ya estaba fuera de la ducha, afeitado y peinado con la gel suficiente para controlar mis rizos con una toalla en la cintura me dirigí a mi closet para coger mi uniforme de Dalton, consistía en un blazer azul con bordes rojos en las mangas y cuello y una "D" de Dalton bordada, una corbata de rayas azules y rojas y un pantalón de vestir gris. Me vestí y revise el reloj eran apenas las 7:00 y yo entraba a las 8:00 debía irme ya si quería desayunar algo antes de irme a Dalton, baje las enormes escaleras de la mansión Anderson con mi bolso cruzado, me dirigí al comedor con la máscara de frialdad que tenía con todo el mundo, me senté en un lugar de la enorme mesa mientras Marie la cocinera nos serbia el desayuno, mi padre James de anos, alto, cabello castaño y rizado con algunas canas, ojos azules, de aspecto frio un hombre imponente para cualquiera que lo viera, y al otro extremo de la mesa Anastasia… mi madre, cabello color negro siempre atado en un elegante moño alto, ojos color miel – los mismos que yo- de estatura pequeña pero siempre llevaba tacones y vestidos elegantes, siempre tenía una expresión fría, pero yo sabía que detrás de esa fachada solo había estupidez y una cabeza hueca.

Me sonrió en cuanto tome asiento en la mesa.

-Blaine, hijo ¿descansaste?- pregunto con fingida voz dulce (por lo menos para mí).

-Si Anastasia descanse- respondí con voz fría y monótona.

Su expresión se volvió tímida.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- pregunto en un intento por hacer platica, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-¿Cómo haces esa pregunta tan estúpida Anastasia- la reprendió mi padre – va a una de las mejores escuelas de Seattle, obviamente es el primero de su clase, es un Anderson es lo que se espera de el-

Anastasia bajo la mirada apenada, a vecez me daba lastima como tratábamos a mi madre, pero luego recordaba cómo me había abandonado desde pequeño permitiendo que me fuera lejos a internados al extranjero. Era la primera vez que vivía con mis padres e iba a una academia y no a un internado en 7 años.

Me levante de la mesa de la mesa sin despedirme de nadie para dirigirme a la cochera.

-adiós hijo- alcance a escuchar a Anastasia pero la ignore.

Cogí mi coche y me dirigí a la academia Dalton estábamos a mitad del año escolar, la escuela no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa a unos 15 minutos, si es que un lugar tan frio como ese se le podía llamar casa.

Estacione mi auto y me dirigí a mi primera clase había llegado con 15 minutos de anticipación así que me tome mi tiempo para llegar al aula, me tocaba química, materia donde me sacaba 10 al igual que en todas, cuando llegue tome asiento al frente de la clase, hay estaba Sam alguien a quien podía considerar mi mejor amigo era quien más se acercaba a conocerme de verdad.

-hay- me saludo mientras tomaba asiento y el salón se iba llenado.

-hola- conteste conteste con voz monótona, él estaba acostumbrado a mi forma de ser.

-¿qué tal te fue el fin de semana?-

-bien, realmente no hubo nada interesante ¿Qué tal el tuyo?- pregunte más por educación que verdadero interés.

Sam suspiro audiblemente adivinando el por qué pregunte, pero eso no lo detuvo para continuar.

-de hecho…conocí una chica-

-¿en serio?- pregunte realmente interesado.

-sí, ella es muy linda, algo loca y mandona, pero muy bonita, es castaña, de unos hermosos ojos cafés, y algo baja incluso más que tu- ignore su pequeño chiste acerca de mi altura –habla demasiado, y la invite a salir este sábado, pero….- se calló mirando me culpable.

- ¿pero qué?-

-ella dijo que su primo acababa de mudarse a la ciudad y no puede dejarlo solo, y me pregunto si no tenía un lindo amigo para que saliera con él y yo….yo le dije que si-

-haber un momento…. Me hiciste una cita con completo desconocido antes de siquiera preguntarme?- pregunte realmente enojado.

-Blaine lo lamento en serio, pero esta chica me gusta de verdad, y tú sabes lo verdaderamente difícil que fue para mí olvidar a brittany-

Brittany había sido su novia de un año, pero lo había dejado por que descubrió que le gustaba una chica. Eso realmente había sido difícil para Sam y hasta hace unos meses había estado en depresión.

- Vamos Blaine por favor, en serio lo siento por no haberte dicho antes, pero ella dijo que no iba a a salir sin su prima, por favor Blaine hazlo por mí-

Lo pensé durante un momento. Sam era de las pocas personas que en realidad me importaban y el realmente merecía ser feliz.

-está bien, iré a esa cita-

-genial!, eres el mejor viejo en serio- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Empezó a contarme más detalles de la cita, hasta que llego el profesor y se voltio en su lugar.

- Buenos días chicos, abran su libro en la página 306 y….-

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-adelante- dijo el sr. Johnson.

- buenos días, sr. Johnson, traigo a un nuevo estudiante- dijo el director Smith. Atrás del había un chico de cabello castaño, y piel blanca como la porcelana, no alcanzaba a ver el color de sus ojos.

-muy bien, gracias director- con un asentimiento el director se retiró.

-bien señor….Hummel- dijo viendo una hoja que le había entregado el chico –preséntese por favor-

El chico de piel de porcelana, y ojos azules –ahora los podía ver- se posó al lado del profesor viéndonos con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-bueno, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y vengo de Los Ángeles- tenía una oz muy segura.

-bien tome asiento sr. Hummel al lado del sr. Evans- dijo apuntando a Sam.

El lugar quedaba en medio de Sam y yo ya que el sr. Johnson nos acomodó como consideraba ''mejor''.

-¿en que nos quedamos chicos?, oh si abran la pagina 303 de su libro y resuelvan los ejercicios en parejas, lo harán con quien está al lado de ustedes-

Yo era el cuarto de la fila por lo que me tocaba con el tal Kurt.

Kurt se voltio hacia mí.

-pues parece que me toco contigo- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿en serio? No lo puedo creer- dije sarcásticamente.

-deberías estar agradecido de que te toque con alguien como yo hobitt- dijo con voz y cara de diva.

-¿Quién rayos te crees para decirme así?-

-quien no permitirá que estúpidos con aires de grandeza como tú me venga a insultar, y como no quiero arruinar mi calificación por un hobbit como tú, has la mitad y yo hago la otra mitad de los ejercicios ok?-

-no hare lo que tú me digas, ¿Quién rayos te crees?- dije realmente furioso.

-entonces no lo hagas, yo hare los ejercicios solo, tu haz lo que te venga en gana- y me ignoro y eso hizo el resto de la clase dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando ambos terminamos le entregamos el trabajo al profesor y nos dejó salir. El resto de la semana no nos dirigimos la palabra, ni siquiera en los warbles, para los cuales adiciono y entro.

Si por mi fuera él no hubiera quedado en los warbles pero sabía reconocer el talento y para mi mala suerte él lo tenía.

_Flash back._

Estábamos en la sala que los warbles usábamos para ensayar, viendo las audiciones de chicos que querían entrar al coro.

-el siguiente- dijo Thad.

Kurt entro al salón, yo solo rodé los ojos con fastidio.

-hola mi nombre es kurt y voy a cantar **_Don't cry for my argentina_**- Thad le hizo una señal para que comenzara.

Metió un disco en la grabadora y empezó a sonar la música.

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love after all that I've done  
You won't believe me  
All you will see is the girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you

I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun

So I chose freedom  
Running around trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to

Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance

And as for fortune, and as for fame  
I never invited them in  
Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired  
They are illusions  
They're not the solutions they promised to be  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me

Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance

Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you  
But all you have to do is look at me to know that  
Every word is true!

Me sorprendí porque en realidad el cantaba muy bien, Thad y Wes aplaudieron y yo no pude evitar unirme a ellos, Kurt realmente lo habia hecho bien. Me micro extranado.

-gracias Kurt eso fue genial, publicaremos las listas mañana-

-gracias- dijo y se retiró.

_Fin de flash back._

Me dirigí al estacionamiento por mi auto ya que era viernes y quería descansar un poco.

-¡Blaine!- me grito Sam alcanzándome.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-recuerda que mañana es la cita-

-claro que me acuerdo- rayos! La cita la había olvidado, genial lo que faltaba una cita con un completo desconocido.

-mañana en ***_Rover's _**a las 4:00, para después ir al cine ok?, por favor llega 10 minutos antes-

-ya lo sé Sam mañana a las 4:00 en Rover's, tranquilízate y deja los nervios, bien nos vemos mañana- ya habíamos llegado a mi auto así que solo me despedí y me fui.

Al llegar a mi casa estaciones en la cochera mi hermoso ***_mini cooper _**y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua, para mi mala suerte me topé con Anastasia.

-hijo- dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

-bien Anastasia, gracias por preguntar- dije con tono hostil y me dirigí a mi habitación a hacer la tarea. Cuando termine era tarde eran las 9:00.

De repente mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué paso Sebastián?- dije viendo el identificador.

-¿Qué harás esta noche Anderson?-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunte realmente interesado.

-hoy es noche de apertura en un nuevo bar ''scandals'', te apuntas?-

-estaré hay en 30 minutos, donde es?- anote la dirección, me fui a arreglar, me puse unos jeans y unjshsuna una cami

Una camisa con cuello en v blanca con una chaqueta de cuero.

Agarre las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la cochera, pero anastasia me detuvo.

-¿a dónde vas hijo?-

-con unos amigos Anastasia, por favor no hagas como si te importara de verdad-

-Blaine tu realmente me importas eres mi hijo-

-si lo que digas- la ignore y seguí mi camino a la cochera y me subí a mi auto camino a scandals.

El bar estaba en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Seattle, llegue en 20 minutos, Sebastián, Thad, Wes y Nick me estaban esperando en el estacionamiento.

-valla, miren quien llego chicos- dijo Nick en tono de burla mientras me bajaba de mi coche.

-Blaine por fin pensé que nunca vendrías- dijo Wes.

-pues aquí estoy- salude al resto y nos dirigimos a la entrada del bar había una gran fila, normalmente por influencia de nuestros padres, nuestros apellidos siempre estaban en las listas de grandes fiestas y aperturas y esta no era la excepción.

Cuando avanzamos me di cuenta de que Kurt estaba uno lugares más atrás, estaba con una castaña baja, una morena de cabello negro, otra rubia de cabello hasta los hombros y… Brittany? Estaba agarrada de la pelinegra, ella debía ser su novia, Kurt se percató de que yo estaba enfrente, ya habían entrado Sebastián, Thad, Wes y Nick solo faltaba yo.

-¿estás en la lista?- pregunto el guardia, al parecer si no estabas en la lista no podías entrar.

-sí, Anderson- el tipo dio un vistazo a la lista hasta que me encontró.

-viene solo?- iba a contestar cuando una voz a mis espaldas me interrumpió.

- No viene con nosotros- dijo Kurt, lo mire como si estuviera loco, el solo me devolvió una mirada suplicante.

-no, no es cierto- dije enojado.

-claro que si, por favor si somos novios- dijo agarrándome del brazo, me zafe de su agarre.

- deja de decir estupideces-

- no estoy para juegos estúpidos, ninguno de ustedes entrara, ni aun que este en la lista- dijo el guardia viéndonos.

-pero qué demonios no puedes hacer eso-

-claro que puedo soy el guardia-

Al parecer Wes se dio cuenta de que yo no entraba por que salió.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-el guardia no me deja entrar por culpa de este- dije apuntando a Kurt.

-este tiene nombre y es kurt hobitt, aparte yo solo quería que mis amigas entraran, Wes puedes ayudarme a que entren?-

-claro, lo siento Blaine será para la próxima- le indico al guardia que las amigas de Kurt venían con él y todas entraron disculpándose con Kury y Brittany me saludo a lo que todos la vieron extrañados.

Genial! Me Salí de la fila y Kurt también.

-gracias KURT, me has arruinado la noche-

-hay por favor, no es para tanto, de seguro el hijo de papi tendrá otro montón de lugares a los cuales ir-

Y con eso se alejó caminado sin dejarme decir nada, odiaba que me hicieran eso. Me subí a mi auto y conduje camino a casa, pero en el camino vi a un chico caminando y tenía la misma ropa que Kurt obviamente era el, pero un tipo iba siguiéndolo , él ya se había dado cuenta ya que había acelerado el paso, sin pensarlo me orille al lado de Kurt y baje la ventana.

-súbete!- le ordene, al parecer estaba lo suficiente asustado para decir algo, abrió la puerta y se subió de inmediato y yo acelere.

-¿Qué rayos estabas pensando por irte caminando a esta hora solo por la carretera?- le pregunte realmente furioso y preocupado no sabía por qué.

- no pensé que me fuera a pasar algo- dijo nervioso.

-pensé que tenías auto-

-si tengo pero venía con las chicas y no las quise sacar de ahí, pensaron que tomaría un taxi-

-¿y por qué no lo hiciste?-

-olvide mi dinero en casa-

Rodé los ojos.

-¿en dónde vives?- me dio su dirección y lo lleve hasta su casa, vivía como a una hora del bar, este chico realmente no tenía sentido de supervivencia. Llegue a su casa era la típica casa de los suburbios.

-mmm…gracias Blaine- dijo mientras me estacionaba.

-está bien, pero no siempre estaré hay para salvarte entendiste?-

-lamento haberte arruinado la noche en serio- dijo mientras bajaba y hacia una señal de despedida.

Arranque mi coche en cuanto entro a su casa, se me habían quitado las ganas de salir y mañana me esperaba un largo día, con un desconocido con el que tenía que salir.

* * *

*Rover's :es un famoso restaurante en Seattle.

*Mini cooper: El Mini es un automóvil de bajo costo pequeño producido por la British Motor Company y sus empresas sucesoras desde el año 1959 , en mi opinión es uno de los mejores autos que hay.

Bueno gracias por leer, dejen su opinión si hay alguna pregunta las contesto, merezco review?


	3. nota

como ya se habran dado cuenta esto no es un nuevo capi realmente lo lamento, como muchas ya sabemos un mienbro de la familia glee se nos fue, es algo que de verdad lamento, aun que yo no haiga sido su mas grande fan y estoy segura que habian muchas que lo admiraban mas que yo, el me enseno muchas cosas con su personaje de Finn en glee, y antes de ser klainer o cualquier otra cosa fui finchel de corazon y me duele que la mitad de esta linda pareja se haiga perdido, aun que todas nuestras parejas (sea cual sea la que sigan) haigan roto en la cuarta temporada tenia la esperanza de que todas volvieran en un punto de las 2 temporadas restantes, y para desgracia de muchas ya no podemos contar con que todas vuelvan y se casen, Cory hizo mucho en su vida y cumplio muchas de sus metas, pero Finn no, y eso es muy triste por que tanto Cory como Finn tenian aun muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo, el tenia que regresar y hacer realidad la frase "mantente alejado de mi futura esposa'', tanto finchel como monchel. y la verdad lo lamento por las que les gusta esta historia y la leen pero no puedo actualizar por ahora, tenia planeado actualizar este fin de semana pero no pude por que la verdad la noticia de Cory me dejo mal, y debo admitirlo que llore, tenia planeado incluir a Finn es esta historia y el tenia una parte importante en esta historia y la verdad no puedo escribir acerca de el, ni siquiera puedo leer fanfics en los que el aparece que son muchos, asi que por favor disculpenme y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y lamento venirme a desahogar con ustedes, gracias por su atencion.

tambien pido sus oraciones por los mienbros del cast que deben de estar devastados, la familia de cory y sobre todo por lea ue en estos momentos debe estar fatal.

* * *

"Cory está en el cielo contándole a Whitney sobre Amber, a Amy sobre Naya y a Michael sobre Kevin y contándoles a todos acerca de Lea".


	4. la cita parte 1

_antes de empezar, gracias por entender, realmente no tenia animos de escribir, yo creo que como a mi a todas las gleek, klainers, brittanas, etc. nos tomo desprevenidas la noticia, pero como dicen por hay el show debe continuar, asi que me gustaria dedicar este capitulo a Cory, aun que aun no aparezca en el fic, gracias._

_******DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de la mente de Ryan Murphy, si fuera mio realmente ya no se llamaria glee si no klee, y hubiera hecho que kurt y blaine volvieran desde hace rato XD._

* * *

Pov blaine.

Me levante a las 9 de la mañana para salir a correr un poco, algo que no podía evitar era siempre hacer ejercicio, supongo que era una forma a vecez de sacar el estrés. Tome unos pants y una camisa sin mangas y me los puse, cogí mi ¡pod y baje las escaleras, mis padres no se veían por ningún lado, lo más seguro es que mi padre ya estuviera en la empresa y Anastasia en alguna comida con otro montón de esposas huecas.

Empecé a calentar afuera de mi casa mientras en mi ¡pod empezaba a sonar Misery, empecé a cantarla mientras empezaba a trotar.

Oh yeah, Oh yeah!

So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters, I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be  
So let me be and I'll set you free

I am in misery, there ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show  
So let me be and I'll set you free

I am in misery, there ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Say your faith is shaken you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused so far away from you  
I'm getting here don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

I am in misery, there ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back...

30 minutos después ya estaba de regreso a mi casa, me dirigí a mi habitación a darme un baño, y después a desayunar, como era de esperarse a esta hora Anastasia aún no estaba en la casa, y fue otra comida sentado yo solo en la enorme mesa del comedor, me senté y me sirvieron el desayuno.

Cuando estaba terminando mi plato de comida me llego un mensaje.

''ven a mi casa, URGENTE. Sam''

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí al garaje por mi auto. El camino a la casa de Sam era de unos 30 minutos, ya que mi casa quedaba en una de las zonas más lujosas de Seattle, no era como que la familia de Sam no tuviera una buena posición económica, solo que a los señores Evans no les gustaban las zonas tan ostentosas como la mía, decían que solo era tener que mantener la imagen hay y que preferían la comodidad de un lugar más tranquilo sin estar solo esperando la opinión de los demás, debía admitir que tenían razón, mi padre solo vivía de la imagen igual que Anastasia, yo preferiría vivir en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera tan frio y vacío como lo era nuestra casa.

Llegue a la casa de Sam y toque el timbre. La Sra. Evans me abrió la puerta.

-Blaine, querido! Como has estado?- me pregunto con educación y un tono dulce, no como lo fingía Anastasia.

-muy bien gracias, se encuentra Sam?- pregunte con una sonrisa amable, esta mujer realmente me causaba respeto, porque no era como las esposas ignorantes y huecas de los socios de mi padre o como mi propia madre.

-oh si claro, pasa el está en su habitación- agradecí, y subí las escaleras a la habitación de Sam. Toque la puerta antes de entrar.

-pasa- contesto la voz algo nerviosa de mi amigo.

Abrí la puerta y batalle un poco ya que realmente parecía que el closet de Sam había vomitado todas sus cosas, toda su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo y su cama, había un par de pantalones colgando del televisor, y zapatos por todo el piso. Me sorprendí ya que Sam siempre era de las personas que mantenía si habitación impecable.

-que rayos paso aquí?- pregunte.

-que no sé qué ponerme eso es lo que paso, no puedo ir con solo un par de jeans, pero no quiero ir con un traje tampoco, no sé qué zapatos ponerme, ni que camisa, dios, Blaine ayúdame!- grito este último, yo solo lo mire burlonamente.

-ok, te ayudare, Pero por favor tienes que calmarte si no podrás ni hablar con la chica-

-está bien, pero es que en serio me gusta ella viejo, y no quiero echar a perder las cosas, ella es muy especial, y quiero lucir bien para ella-

-está bien, entiendo, solo debes calmarte, o quieres que ella se dé cuenta que tuviste una crisis nerviosa por no saber que ponerte?- el negó con la cabeza.

-bueno, entonces- dije mientras levantaba unos pantalones negros algo entubados – manos a la obra-

2 horas después por fin habíamos logrado crean un conjunto que a Sam le pareciera adecuado, dios este chico estaba peor que una chica. Al final termino usando un pantalón negro semi entubado, camisa de vestir gris doblada hasta la mitad en los brazos y chaleco gris. Eso apenas y me dejaba a mí con tiempo para ir a mi casa a cambiarme y regresar para irme junto con Sam.

Me despedí de la Sra. Evans y Sam y me dirigí a mi casa, eran las 2:30 y eso me dejaba con poco tiempo, pero tampoco me arreglaría tanto por un chico con el que ni siquiera quería salir, yo solo hacia esto por mi mejor amigo.

Llegue a mi casa y estacione, ni siquiera metí el auto en el garaje, solo estacione en la entrada y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando entre se oía ruido en la sala, me dirigí a ella y allí estaba Anastasia, al parecer hacia una llamada por teléfono.

-¿ pero cómo paso?- se oía realmente preocupada.

-sabes muy bien lo mucho que lamento no haber estado hay…sabes que no tenía opción…..pero lo hice por el bien de todos….debes entender…..iré para allá, mañana llego, por favor cuídense….no ya te dije que no hay forma que cambie de opinión, adiós los quiero- se veía realmente nerviosa, y no tenía ni idea con quien estaba hablando, ella estaba a espaldas a mí y empezó a temblar, me imagine que estaba llorando, por un momento pensé en acercarme, pero después dude y mejor me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme, seguía diciendo que ella no merecía mi lastima ni mi compasión.

Me cambie automáticamente, mientras me preguntaba con quién estaba hablando, y a que se refería con ''no tenía opción 'y ''lo hice por el bien de todos'', y ese ''los quiero'' al final, que yo recordara en mi vida la había oído decirle eso a alguien, ni siquiera a mí, claro que no a ella yo realmente no le importaba y dudaba que a mi padre lo hubiera querido alguna vez…tal vez era familia de ella o…un amante, genial eso era lo único que le faltaba a Anastasia, mas estúpida no podía ser.

Me termine de cambiar furioso de que le estuviera haciendo eso a mi padre. Solo me puse una camisa de vestir negra y un pantalón semi entubado gris, tome mi abrigo ya que hacia algo de frio porque estábamos en noviembre. Baje las escaleras corriendo ya que ya eran las 3:30 y tenía que estar en Rover's a las 4:00 cuando baje no había nadie, ni siquiera Anastasia que solía estar a estas horas siempre, de seguro debía estar con el tipo ese por lo que oí en la conversación, corrí a la salida donde había estacionado mi auto y conduje directo a Rover's. pise el acelerador lo más que tenía permitido, lo bueno era que el restaurante no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa, así que llegue 15 minutos después, sabiendo cómo esta Sam de seguro él ya estaba en la mesa desde hace unos 20 minutos; llegue a la entrada, estaciones y le di las llaves al del parking y entre. El restaurante en si era muy elegante, pero no lo suficiente para que pidieran a uno venir de etiqueta, uno tenía que venir de media etiqueta. Me acerque al gerente que estaba de pie detrás de un escritorio.

-buenas tardes, tiene reservación?- pregunto el gerente.

-si, a nombre de Evans-Anderson-

El hombre reviso una lista hasta que pareció encontrar el nombre.

-por aquí señor- me indico con el brazo que lo siguiera , el hombre me condujo hasta una esquina, en una mesa que se encontraba a un lado de un gran ventanal, como había predicho Sam ya estaba en la mesa, hecho un manojo de nervios.

-esta es su mesa señor, en un momento vendrá un mesero- apunto el gerente la mesa.

-gracias-respondí educadamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Sam que estaba en la parte del ventanal.

-dios, hace cuanto que estas aquí?- le pregunte curioso al ver que tenía un vaso de agua a casi terminar y no paraba de mover el pie con nerviosismo.

-como desde las 3:30- respondió.

-Sam, te dije que tenía que calmarte, ella pronto llegara y estoy seguro que no quieres dar una mala impresión con todo lo que nos costó encontrarte un buen atuendo- dije mientras me quitaba mi abrigo y lo colgaba atrás de mi silla – ya Sam! Aún faltan como 10 minutos para que lleguen, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte cuando vi que se calmaba un poco.

-la verdad siento como si estuviera en mi primera cita, pero tienes razón no quiero echar todo a perder y verme estúpido frente a ella- contesto dejando de mover su pie.

-bien, mucho mejor. De casualidad sabes siquiera algo se su primo?- pregunte ahora si preocupándome de no saber nada del tipo, pero no demostrándolo.

-bueno…no, estuve mensajeandome conella toda la semana, pero olvide preguntarle acerca de su primo-

Suspire audiblemente. Esta cita iba a ser realmente incomoda.

Seguimos platicando de cosas triviales por unos 15 minutos mas hasta que el mismo hombre que me había atendido traía a una chica, que por la expresión de Sam era ella, vestia un vestido corte A, color blanco, con un moño negro que dividia la falda, y con un pequeño corte en forma de gota en la parte de arriba que lo revelaba nada, con unos zapatos de tacon bajo. Era bajitam mas que yo como había dicho Sam, tenia el cabello castano y era morena. Se me hacia conocida, pero no sabia…o si! Es la chica que anoche estaba con Kurt en la fila, que coincidencia. Lo que podía darme cuenta era que con ella no venía ningún tipo. Que mejor me ponen en una cita que no quería y me dejan plantado.

El gerente le indico que nuestra mesa y le retiro la silla para que se sentara.

-en un momento viene el mesero a atenderla-

-gracias- respondió ella.

-hola- saludo con una enorme sonrisa mientras el gerente se iba.

-hola Rachel, es bueno verte de nuevo, déjame presentarte a mi amigo, Rachel él es Blaine Anderson, Blaine ella es Rachel Berry- nos presentó Sam.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella extendiendo la mano

- el gusto es mío-dije devolviéndole el saludo.

- mi primo viene en un momento, fue al baño- yo solo asentí.

Y Sam empezó una plática con ella en la que solo participaba cuando me preguntaban cosas a mí.

De repente voltee la vista, y lo vi. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, un saco gris de vestir y un pantalón entubado que realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Llevaba un abrigo blanco en el brazo, cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada sus ojos se abrieron como platos, después su mirada se dirigió a su prima y sus ojos se abrieron más si era posible. Cuando lo vi dirigirse a nuestra mesa, supe que estaba perdido.

-Rachel- llamo a la chica para que se volteara la cual de inmediato volteo.

-Kurt!- dijo con un chillido.

- toma asiento kurt, mira deja te presento a los chicos- le dijo mientras Kurt tomaba asiento frente a mí – mira él es Sam Evans y el Blaine Anders….-

-de hecho Rachel- la interrumpió – ya los conozco, ambos van conmigo a Dalton-

-hola kurt, no sabía que eras tú- saludo Sam.

-hola Sam, no hay problema yo tampoco lo sabía- luego se voltio hacia mí –hola Blaine- me saludo.

-hola- dije simplemente. Rachel y Sam empezaron a platica nuevamente y Kurt y yo estábamos en un silencio incómodo.

-Blaine- me llamo Kurt y voltee la mirada hacia el –mira esto va a ser realmente un día largo, y no quiero pasarla incomodo toda la tarde, que te parece si hacemos las pases?- pregunto. No le veía el caso a pasarla incomodo toda la tarde y el tenía razón era absurdo.

-está bien- acepte.

-genial-

En eso llego el mesero y nos pidió la orden.

Kurt ordeno pasta en salsa pomodoro y yo Ternera Wagyu de beber todos pedimos soda.

-¿y díganme chicos como se llevan ustedes en Dalton?- todos nos volteamos a ver incomodos.

-bueno, Sam y yo somos amigos desde el año pasado y con kurt no he hablado mucho- conteste.

-de hecho, Rachel apenas llevo una semana en Dalton, no quieras que ya sea el chico más popular- dijo esta vez Kurt.

-por favor Kurt, llevas una semana y ya estás en el coro, que te dice eso?-

-pero bueno, ya que todos estamos en los Warbles podríamos empezar a llevarnos más- aporto Sam.

-claro- dijimos al mismo tiempo Kurt y yo. Con eso ultimo volvieron a la plática ellos 2 solos.

-y que hiciste ayer después de que te ''arruine'' la noche?- me pregunto kurt después de que nos trajeran nuestra comida.

Regrese a mi casa, realmente no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado después de rescatarte como damisela en apuros-

De nuevo, lo siento. Pero debes admitir que nada de eso hubiera sucedido si tú me hubieras hecho el favor de que entráramos contigo-

Ósea que a pesar de que tú me insultas cada que puedes, y de que peleamos cada 5 minutos debía hacerte un favor?-

No te ibas a morir por hacerlo- respondió mordaz.

Aparte de eso, que hacías tú en un bar tan tarde?-

Esta vez pareció dudar en contestar.

-una de mis amigas acababa de terminar con su novio, y quisimos salir para animarla- respondió.

-y acaso no sabías que tenías que estar en la lista para entrar?-

-en realidad sí, pero también sé que mis amigas son lo suficiente lindas para convencer a algún chico que nos dejara pasar con el- levante la ceja –pero como ninguna se atrevió, y te vi a ti, dije por que no…..y ya sabes el resto-

-bueno por lo menos sé que fue por una buena causa- dije sarcásticamente.

-hay ya, hay que deja ese asunto en el pasado, ok? Nunca paso bien?- pregunto.

-está bien-

Terminamos de comer tranquilamente hablando, realmente Kurt era un chico agradable y teníamos algunas cosas en común, tal vez podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

A la hora de pagar se hizo un lio ya que Sam y yo íbamos a pagar pero Kurt y Rachel no dejaban de insistir en que ellos pagaban una parte y Sam y yo no los dejamos ya que nosotros los habíamos invitado, o bueno Sam los había invitado y yo solo seguí la corriente.

Para irnos al cine Rachel se fue con Sam y Kurt conmigo ya que ellos habían llegado en taxi. Sam pidió primero su auto y después yo. Le abrí la puerta del auto a Kurt, quisiera o no esta cita, la caballerosidad estaba ante todo. Kurt ante esto se sonrojo y subió al auto, mientras yo me dirigí a mi lado en el coche y arranque.

La radio estaba apagada, y Kurt la prendió, cambio de estación hasta que encontró una de lady gaga.

-en serio siempre eres tan callado?- me pregunto.

-si- dije simplemente.

- o vamos! Hablar un poco y quitar la cara de como si estuvieras cerrando un gran trato no te haría mal créeme-

Yo solo rodé los ojos.

-bueno, ya que no quieres hablar que te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?-

-está bien-

-genial- dio un aplauso – yo empiezo, ¿Por qué eres tan amargado?- dijo como si estuviera entrevistando a alguien importante.

-no soy amargado- rodé los ojos –se divertirme, solo que no me gusta ser tan abierto con todo el mundo ni siquiera con Sam que es como mi mejor amigo-

-pero eso no quiere decir que debas tratar a todos los que no conozcas tan mal-

-solo trato a cada quien conforme a su posición- cuando dije esto puso su cara de diva.

- y tu como sabias mi ''posición''?-

-bueno yo…..-esta vez realmente me había dejado sin palabras –no lo sé, supongo que suelo prejuzgar a los que no conozco-

-pero aun así, los de ''posición'' más baja que la tuya no tienen la culpa de eso, no porque tu tengas el privilegio de haber nacido en cuna de oro no significa que ellos sean insignificantes por no haberlo hecho-

Sus palabras realmente calaron hondo en mí, y un montón de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. Como trataba mal a empleados que habíamos tenido anteriormente, personas que ni conocía y ya las trataba mal, chicos en los internados que habían tratado de hacer amistad conmigo y los trate mal pos su nivel, todo eso realmente nunca estuvo bien, yo siempre me había dejado influir con en mi padre en eso, y el hecho de que desde pequeño estuviera con gente presuntuosa no ayudaba en mucho.

Kurt se dio cuenta y me ínsito a que le hiciera preguntas y el seguía el juego mientras nos acercábamos al cine.

* * *

y por fin! estoy de vuelta, y creanme estoy que mis ojos ya no pueden mas, me exprimi el crebro para escribir este cap, pero aca esta,

si tienen alguna duda o algo respondo preguntas, tambien mi twitter que es: JaneAndersonC , gracias por leer, merezco reviews?


	5. la cita parte 2

lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta un nuevo capi, gracias a las que me dejaron reviews y a los que siguen la historia.

_******DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de la mente de Ryan Murphy y sus secuaces, como ya habia dicho si asi fuera la serie se llamaria klee o blee XD y klaine ya habria vuelto._

* * *

Cuando llegamos al cine, me dirigí a abrirle la puerta del auto de Nuevo a kurt, seguía sonrojándose, esto me seguía sorprendiendo, con su forma de ser y lo guapo que era él debía de estar acostumbrado…un momento, dije guapo?. Dios santo la comida debió caerme mal. Fruncí el ceño inconscientemente.

-¿está bien Blaine?- me pregunto Kurt.

-sí, sí, claro- respondí tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Nos acercamos a Sam y Rachel que ya nos esperaban en la entrada del cine, el cine en si solo ponía películas viejas, clásicos.

7+

Rachel traía unas entradas en la mano. Me imagine que ya habrían escogido la película mientras kurt y yo llegábamos.

-chicos, espero que no les moleste que ya escogimos la película- nos dijo Rachel.

-por mí no hay problema- respondí y Kurt solo se encogió de hombros, pero le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Rachel.

-entonces entremos, hay que comprar palomitas- dijo emocionado Sam, mientras de adentraba al cine con Rachel apenas rozándose las manos, esto me hizo sonreír, me alegraba que Sam estuviera disfrutando su cita.

-tienes alguna idea de que película es?- le pregunte a Kurt mientras hacíamos fila para la comida.

-estoy igual que tu- respondió con una sonrisa.

-no sé por qué presiento que tú y tu prima ya se habían puesto de acuerdo-

-claro que no, como puedes pensar eso de nosotros?- pregunto ofendido. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

Cuando nos tocó, pedimos un bote de palomitas, porque según Kurt él nunca podría acabarse uno solo, un par de sodas y unos cuantos dulces, más para mí que para el en realidad.

Rachel entrego los boletos y nos indicaron en que sala era la película. Nos dirigimos en grupo a la sala, cuando entramos ya estaba casi lleno, así que nos decidimos por un lugar arriba, según Sam para poder ver mejor, pero ya me imaginaba para que, tonto pervertido.

Sam y Rachel se sentaron en una orilla y Kurt y yo los lugares q le seguían.

-seguirás sin decirme cual es la película?-le susurre mientras tomaba un poco de refresco. El solo rodo los ojos.

-está bien, pero no hables tan fuerte, que ni siquiera Sam sabe la película- me susurro cerca del oído causándome un escalofrió – es una de las películas favoritas de Sam, por eso Rachel insistió en venir a este cine-

- en serio? Nos trajo a ver Rockie?- pregunte realmente sorprendido de que ella tuviera ese gesto.

-ella me insistió en que quería hacer un lindo detalle por él, y los dos concordamos en que esto era lo mejor-

-¿y a ti te gusta Rockie?- pregunte escéptico.

-claro que no, me gustan más los musicales, lo más seguro es que a mitad de la función me quede dormido-

-si, a mí tampoco me gusta-

-pues ya seremos dos que se quedan dormidos- dijo mientras se empezaba a proyectar la película.

20 minutos después ya no aguantaba la película, Rachel y Sam estaban metidos de lleno en la película, aunque más bien parecía que Rachel hacia un enorme esfuerzo, y Sam trataba de usar su ''maniobra'' con Rachel, que consistía en hacer como si se estirara, abrazar a Rachel y tratar de acercarse a besarla.

Kurt prácticamente estaba roncando en mi hombro, estaba tentado a decirle que nos fuéramos ya de aquí.

Sam ya había logrado su meta y le dio un tímido beso a Rachel. Moví un poco a Kurt que estaba adormilado ya.

-kurt despierta- le susurre.

-ya acabo?- pregunto desorientado, volteo a ver la pantalla y vio que aún no había acabado y levanto los brazos al aire teatralmente.

-todavía falta, y tu prima y Sam ya empezaran con una sesión de besos- dije monótonamente.

Kurt volteo a ver con los ojos como platos, como diciendo ¡¿Qué rayos?!, hizo amago de interrumpirlos.

-déjalos, ya no son un par de niños- susurre. Se contuvo y volteo de nuevo la vista a la pantalla.

-no creo que vaya a durar mucho tiempo sin uno, dormirme del aburrimiento, dos vomitar por el espectáculo de estos dos- dijo señalando a Rachel y Sam que ya empezaban a emocionarse un poco más.

-o por todo lo sagrado!- medio grite y susurre por el Show que estaban dando.

-le falta mucho a la película?- me pregunto.

- créeme bastante- pareció sentirse más miserable con mi respuesta, y hacia todo lo posible por no ver a Sam y Rachel.

Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que volvió hablar.

-Blaine, te has emborrachado alguna vez?- me pregunto.

Fruncí el ceño ante su inesperada pregunta.

-por qué la pregunta?-

-solo contesta-

-no, nunca, prácticamente toda mi vida he estado en internados, y no podía salir a ningún lado Kurt, porque la pregunta?- pregunte malhumorado.

-nunca has pensado en hacerlo?- me pregunto.

-no- respondí simplemente.

-o vamos! Es algo que cualquier adolecente ha hecho alguna vez en su vida-

-pues yo no- respondí irritado.

-y si recuperamos la noche del viernes en el bar?- me pregunto, tarde un segundo en entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

-quieres que vallamos a un bar?- pregunte escéptico.

-no. Quiero que tengas una experiencia normal como cualquier adolescente, no solo ir a un bar- me explico como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 5.

-claro que no, aparte no podemos dejar a este par solo- dije apuntando a mi amigo y a su prima que se separaban y besaban cada 5 segundos –son capaces de hacer alguna imprudencia aquí si nadie los detiene-

-vamos por favor! Realmente no me apetece pasar la noche del sábado de chaperón de un par de calenturientos, y estoy seguro que tú tampoco, vamos, ¿Qué puedes perder?-

- no Kurt, no iré a emborracharme-

-quien dijo que te emborracharas, solo iremos a divertirnos un poco, te prometo que nadie beberá, solo bailar si?-

Lo pensé durante un momento, realmente no aguantaba un minuto más en la sala viendo esta película, y estaba seguro que Sam iba a respetar a la chica lo suficiente, un poco de baile para liberar el estrés no me vendría mal. Di un suspiro de resignación.

-está bien- conteste dudosamente.

-genial!- dio un pequeño aplauso –primero hay que irnos sin que se den cuenta, si no, nos dejaran irnos-

Espero a que se empezaran a besar para levantarse sigilosamente y correr jalándome del brazo con él, casi tiro las palomitas por seguirlo sin que nos vieran.

Corrimos hasta la salida del cine no sé por qué, si nadie nos venía siguiendo, pero la adrenalina me invadió, él me había tomado de la mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica y solo me deje llevar.

Nos detuvimos con la respiración entrecortada en frente de mi auto. Y soltó una gran carcajada a lo que yo lo vi confundido.

-jajajajjajajaja eso fue de locos- dijo. No pude evitar poner una sonrisa ante la situación. Cuando paro de reírse pareció darse cuenta que en todo este tiempo ambos habíamos estado agarrados de las manos, la retiro rápidamente y sentí un extraño vacío donde antes había estado su mano.

-y ahora a dónde vamos?- le pregunte, no es como si yo no conociera clubs pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba su locura.

-estoy seguro de que tu conoces mas lugares que yo, ya que yo apenas me mude a esta ciudad, recuerdas?- pregunto con voz de diva.

Suspire exasperado de lo cambiante que era.

-hay uno cerca de aquí se llama Neighbours- recordaba ese bar porque había ido con Sebastián una vez.

- ¿es un buen lugar?-

-¿crees que te diría un mal lugar?-

-está bien vamos- esta vez él se adelantó y se abrió la puerta él solo, yo solo rodé los ojos.

Y me dirigí a mi lugar del conductor.

Durante el camino solo me estuvo haciendo preguntas acerca del bar.

-¿y con quien has ido a ese bar?- me pregunto.

-con un amigo, de seguro lo has visto en los warbles , se llama Sebastián- recordé la vez que fui con Sebastián, recuerdo que esa noche terminamos enrollados en su auto, pero aun así, Sebastián y yo no lo quisimos ver como algo que afectara nuestra amistad, solo había sido sexo y nada más.

Kurt me volteo a ver y parecía que estaba viendo dentro de mí, y eso me ponía algo nervioso.

-¿y por qué te mudaste a Seattle?- le pregunte para que dejara de mirarme de esa forma.

- razones personales- respondió simplemente.

-me has estado preguntando cosas personales toda la cita y tú no puedes responderme?- dije con el ceño fruncido.

El solo suspiro resignado.

-solo digamos que tuve algunos problemas en mi anterior escuela- contesto irritado, poniendo la mandíbula apretada.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Cuando llegamos al bar me estacione en el primer puesto que encontré vacío.

Los dos nos bajamos al mismo tiempo del auto, y nos dirigimos a la entrada donde había fila.

En cuanto nos formamos Kurt tomo aire y se volteo hacia mí.

-siento como me comporte, es solo que el tema de mi pasado no me pone muy bien cómo te darás cuenta- me dijo más tranquilo.

-no hay problema- conteste.

Seguimos avanzando en la fila. Hasta que fue nuestro turno, obviamente tuve que darle dinero al guardia para que nos dejara pasar, ya que no éramos mayores de edad aun.

Entramos a un amplio espacio lleno de luces con un tono bajo, había una parte donde habían sillones con mesas, al otro lado una barra con sillas girables con respaldo y la pista era enorme, el piso prendía en los colores del arcoíris y tenía una enorme bola de disco en el techo que daba más luz al lugar.

-es un buen lugar- me dijo Kurt en el oído, por la música que sonaba, el dj estaba pasand de Rihanna.

I like it (x10)  
Na na na, Come on!  
Na na na, Come on!  
Na na na na, Come on!  
Na na na, Come on!  
Na na na, Come on!  
Na na na na

-¿Qué esperabas? Te dije que no te iba a traer a un mal lugar-

El solo rodo los ojos y nos dirigimos a la barra.

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure

Se dirigió al barman.

-un Screwdriver, por favor- le pidio.

-en un momento-

Me acerque a el.

-dijiste que no tomarías alcohol- reclame.

-dije que no me emborracharía, una que otra copa no nos hará daño, vamos pide una, o tienes miedo?- me reto. Genial si había algo que jamás podía resistir era un reto.

Me gire al barman.

-un Daiquiri por favor- pedí, kurt solo sonrió complacido.

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Realmente yo no era conocido por aguantar mucho el alcohol, normalmente con unas cuantas cervezas ya estaba borracho, y con un trago bastaba para que me pusiera feliz.

-vamos a bailar- me ínsito Kurt, no tenía voluntad para resistirme, y ya había empezado hacer calor después del segundo trago, así que me dirigí con kurt a la pista del baile.

Na na na, come on!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
I like it, like it!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
Na na na, come on!  
I like it, like it!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
I like it, like it! (x2)

Kurt y yo empezamos a movernos al compás de la música, el dándome la espalda y moviéndose sensualmente, en un arrebato lo agarre de la cintura y lo pegue más a mí. El realmente no parecía sorprendido por esto. Su olor era embriagador y me hacía perderme.

Just one night full of sin  
Feel the pain on your skin  
Tough, I don't scream mercy  
It's your time to hurt me  
Yeah  
If I'm bad tie me down  
Shut me up, gag and bound me  
Cos the pain is my pleasure  
Nothing comes better  
Yeah

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air

Esa última línea la susurren en su oído, causándole un escalofrió. Se volteo hacia mí y se agacho lentamente mientras acariciaba mis piernas y después subió de golpe y se volvió a voltear para inclinarse y pegar su trasero a mí y volverse de nuevo rápidamente.

I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na, come on!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
I like it, like it!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
Na na na, come on!  
I like it, like it!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
I like it, like it!

Lo voltee bruscamente hacia mí, sentía la adrenalina del alcohol, como bien había dicho yo no era conocido por aguantar el alcohol, por eso no tomaba tan seguido. Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando de apoco, nuestras narices ya se rozaban de lo cerca que estábamos.

S - S - S

M - M - M  
S - S - S

M - M - M

Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong

Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, desesperado acorte los pocos centímetros que nos separaban, empezó como un roce de labios, y de apoco se convirtió en uno lleno de deseo y desenfreno, delineo con su lengua mi labio y le di acceso a mi boca, dios! Este chico sí que sabía besar, nuestras lenguas empezaron una guerra, en la que ninguno quería ganar en verdad.

Na na na, come on!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
I like it, like it!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
Na na na, come on!  
I like it, like it!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
I like it, like it!

S - S - S

M - M - M  
S - S - S

M - M - M  
S - S - S

M - M - M.

Metí mi mano debajo de su camisa, mi mano fría pareció causarle escalofríos, ya que se separó de mi para empezar a besar mi cuello.

Na na na, come on!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
I like it, like it!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
Na na na, come on!  
I like it, like it!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
I like it, like it!

S - S - S

M - M - M  
S - S - S

M - M - M  
S - S - S

M - M - M.

En cuanto acabo la canción me arrastro a la barra por otro trago, me tenía donde quería, seguimos tomando, hasta que ambos estábamos riendo como un par de locos.

-y si vamos a un lugar más privado?- me pregunto seductoramente, se notaba que al igual que yo estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Con una sonrisa de lado lo tome de la mano y lo conduje, a mi auto, riendo por las tontería que ambos hacíamos.

* * *

si llegaron hasta aqui es por que si les gusto, dejen sus reviews :D.

se que me tardo mucho para actualizar, pero no siempre tengo mucho tiempo, y ya que el lunes entro a la escuela me tardare un poco mas, no estoy segura que dias voy a actualizar pero hare todo lo posible para no tardarme tanto, gracias por leer, nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 5: que hicimos que!

_hola! si ya se mas de un mes y medio sin actualizar, pero es que la verdad no tengo tiempo, desde que entre a la escuela los profes nos dieron con todo con los trabajos y tareas, y aparte tambien estoy en una academia de baile y me adsorve por completo el tiempo, pero bueno ya no les dare mas excusas y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. por cierto estoy super emocionada por ''love,love,love'' awww en serio que llore, ok ahora si aqui les dejo el capi._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de la mente de Ryan Murphy, si fuera mio realmente ya no se llamaria glee si no klee, y hubiera hecho que kurt y blaine volvieran desde hace rato XD._

Capitulo 5: Que hicimos que?!

POV. Kurt

Me desperté por los rayos del sol que calaban horriblemente en mi cara, sentía terribles punzadas de dolor en la cabeza y mi estómago estaba revuelto.

Solté un gemido de dolor y gire sobre mi cama sin abrir los ojos, pero tope con algo, abrí los ojos de golpe y gire lentamente la cabeza, me encontré con una espalda desnuda.

- O….por…dios!- dije, el sujeto seguía sumergido en la inconciencia, ¿Qué rayos había pasado anoche?

El sujeto giro hacia mi dormido y pude ver su rostro.

Mierda! No podía ser él, no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado, pero dadas nuestras condiciones podía imaginarme que hicimos.

-Blaine!- le grite y lo empecé a zarandear por el brazo.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, pero al parecer lo sacudí muy fuerte, porque cuando me vio callo por la cama.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto enfadado desde el piso.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que hicimos grandísimo estúpido?!- grite

-¿a qué rayos te refiere…- pero entonces me vio de verdad cubriéndome con lo que dejo de sabana en la cama cuando se calló y se volteo a ver.

-o….dios!- dijo con los ojos como platos.

-ahora entiendes?- dije entre dientes.

….

Me baje del auto de Blaine azotando la puerta para dirigirme a la entrada de mi casa, de inmediato el acelero.

Cuando estaba en la entrada recordé que no le había avisado a mi padre que no llegaría por la noche, antes de entrar revise mi celular, tenia 3 llamadas perdidas de mi papa, 15 de Rachel y 10 mensajes de la última.

Decidí llamar a mi prima antes que nada. El timbre sonó un par de veces antes de que contestara.

-Kart Elizabeth Hummel! EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?!- me grito enfadada.

- lo lamento, en serio perdón, pero no quiero darte los detalles por teléfono-

-está bien, pero estas bien?- pregunto mas calmada, pero preocupada.

-si, estoy bien, estoy afuera de mi casa, solo quería sabes que me espera al entrar-

-le menti a mi tio y le dije que te quedarías a dormir conmigo. Aprovechando el hecho de que mis padres no están en casa para que fuera mas creible-

-gracias, en serio te debo una- conteste agradecido.

-oh! Claro que me la debes, ya lo creo, te vere en el Lima beam a las 4:00 para que me cuentes todo ok?- me dijo mandona, no tenía otra más que aceptar.

-está bien, te veré allá-

-ok, adiós, te quiero-

-y yo a ti, gracias de nuevo, adiós- y colgó.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, y me dirigí de nuevo a la entrada de mi casa. Entre y puse mi abrigo en el perchero.

Me dirigí a la sala donde mi padre viendo un partido.

-hey colega! Para la próxima ¿podrías avisarme en vez de tu prima?- me dijo como saludo.

-lo lamento- dije sin saber que más decir.

-me dijo que llegaste muy cansado y que habías olvidado avisarme antes de dormirte, eso es cierto?-

-si papa, lo que paso es que nos pusimos a ver películas y se nos fue el tiempo, lo lamento la próxima vez te llamare- dije lo más convincente que pude.

-más te vale chico, sube a cambiarte para que almorcemos juntos-

-de acuerdo-

Me dirigí a las escaleras directo a mi habitación para darme una ducha, siempre pensé que después de un acoston me sentiría sucio pero no era así, me había sentido peor cuando paso lo de…ya kurt basta! No debes recordar eso. Me reprendí mentalmente.

15 minutos después ya estaba fuera de la ducha, me dirigí a mi clóset y escogí una camisa de vestir morada que doble hasta mis codos, con una corbata negra y pantalón de mezclilla negro junto con botines.

Otros 15 minutos después ya estaba impecablemente peinado, baje con mi padre al comedor para poder comer con él.

La plática con mi padre se dio, y me dijo acerca de una mujer que conoció por que fue al taller, al parecer muy agradable y guapa, la forma en que hablaba de ella me hacía pensar de otra forma.

A las 3:30 cogí mi abrigo y me dirigí al Lima beam para encontrarme con mi prima.

Llegue puntual, y como era de esperarse ella ya estaba sentada con un café y un libro en la mano, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron lo supe :estaba realmente enfadada; voltee y me dirigí al mostrador a pedir mi orden. En cuanto me dieron mi cappuccino de vainilla me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba Rachel, aun viéndome con furia.

-ok, ok, realmente lamento haber desaparecido sin haber avisado- comencé.

-eso es todo lo que lamentas?!- pregunto entre dientes – solo eso? Te das cuenta de que cuando volteamos Sam y yo ustedes ya no estaban? O que casi muero de la angustia por que tú no te dignaste a contestar el maldito celular? O que le tuve que mentir a tu padre para que no se preocupara? Tienes una maldita idea de cuánto he dormido?- termino realmente furiosa. Me hizo sentir culpable.

Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos confirmando lo último que dio me hizo sentir más culpable.

-Rach en serio lo lamento de verdad, pero te juro que hay una explicación-

-soy toda oídos- contesto aun mordaz.

-bueno…-

Flash back.

-ahora entiendes?- pregunte mordaz.

El seguí en shock.

-Blaine!- le grite para que reaccionara.

Volteo bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso exactamente anoche?- pregunto.

-¿no es obvio?- pregunte sarcásticamente, se sonrojo.

-no me refiero a eso-

- no estoy seguro…..- en ese momento una ola de recuerdos me golpeo.

Blaine y yo bailando demasiado juntos.

Blaine y yo manoseándonos y besándonos en un auto.

Yo acorralando a Blaine contra la pared.

Él y yo desnudos en la cama, besándonos.

-O por dios!- solté.

-qué?- pregunto enojado Blaine –dime que paso maldita sea!-

- no estoy realmente seguro, hasta dónde recuerdas?-

- a ti y a mi llegando a un bar, tomando algunos tragos, y nada mas-

-entonces obviamente nos emborrachamos-

-ok, entonces….lo hicimos….bien no podemos devolver el tiempo…solo, no volverlo hacer- dijo seriamente.

- y tú crees que quiero hacerlo contigo?- pregunte con mi voz más fría.

-pues ayer que me estabas provocando no parecía que no quisieras- contrataco.

-ya, ja, ja por favor, necesite estar borracho para querer-

-sabes que, no me importa, porque todo esto es tu culpa- me apunto con el dedo.

- ¿mi culpa?- pregunte.

-si tu culpa, si no hubieras insistido en ir a un bar y de que bebiéramos nada de esto hubiera pasado- me grito.

-claro, yo tengo la culpa de que no aguantes un poco de alcohol y que me hubieras hallado irresistible- conteste.

-claro! Por qué olvidaba que tú nunca puedes tener algo de culpa, oh si, discúlpame- dijo sarcásticamente.

- si quieres que acepte también la culpa, primero deberías aceptar tu parte- conteste desafiante.

-claro que no, nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras insistido- siguió gritando.

-pudiste negarte- conteste simplemente.

-¿sabes qué? No perderé mi tiempo, me cambiare y me iré, tu puedes hacer lo que tú quieras- me dijo enojado, tomo lo primero que encontró ya que seguía en el suelo cubierto con la sabana compartida.

-te das cuenta de que esos son mis boxers?- pregunte con una media sonrisa cuando estaba a mistad de ponérselos.

Se sonrojo y me los aventó a la cama y siguió vistiéndose; me cubrí con lo que pude y me metí al baño a cambiarme. Cinco minutos después ya estaba fuera, ni siquiera me moleste en arreglar mi cabellos. Él ya había terminado de cambiarse y estaba tomando sus cosas, tome las mías y Salí de hay sin voltearlo a ver.

Ambos nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la salida del motel, mi único problema era que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, revise mi billetera, solo tenía 5 dólares y con eso no me alcanzaba para un taxi. Voltee hacia el letrero de la entrada para ver el nombre : The Grove West Seattle Inn. Rayos! Este motel quedaba como a una hora de mi casa, podía llamar a Rachel, pero debía estar furiosa o dormida, no tenia a alguien más aparte de mi prima para llamar. Blaine se dirigió a su coche muy cómodamente. El maldito si traía su auto obviamente.

Solté un gran suspiro y me dirigí hacia él. Lo alcance cuando estaba por subirse a su auto.

-Blaine- grite, él se volteo a verme frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?- rodé los ojos ante su tono.

-resulta que anoche que vine, vine contigo. Y como es obvio no traigo mi auto- dije lo más calmado que pude con él.

-y eso me importa por…..?- sabía lo que venía a pedir y se estaba haciendo del rogar.

-llévame a mi casa Blaine, por favor- dije apretando los dientes.

Rodo los ojos y me abrió la puerta de su auto y yo me subí.

El camino fue con un silencio incómodo, hasta que yo lo corte.

-¿entonces esto donde nos deja?- pregunte.

El me miro con la ceja alzada.

-amigos, claro que no. Enemigos, tal vez. Supongamos 2 personas que se acostaron y ya no quieren volver a tener contacto te parece?- dijo enojado.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, y puse mi mejor cara de diva para no mostrar que eso realmente me había dolido y no volví hablar hasta el resto del camino, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-bien señor ''soy-lo-mejor-de-este-mundo'', espero no volvamos hablarnos- y con eso me baje de su auto.

Fin de flash back.

Rachel mi miraba como si me hubieran salido 4 ojos.

-y eso fue lo que paso- termine por decir.

-ok, entonces te acostaste con él?- pregunto.

Yo solo asentí lo más calmado que pude.

-y aun que sea te gusto?- pregunto pícaramente.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y me sonroje.

-Hay Rachel, tu jamás cambias- pregunte rojo como un tomate.

-es enserio Kurt, sé que no eres virgen y no es algo nuevo para ti, pero en verdad, si quiera él te gustaba?- pregunto un poco más seria.

-claro que no- conteste algo dudoso por dentro pero firme por fuera.

Soltó un suspiro.

-está bien, no insistiré mas con este tema, solo no vuelvas hacerme lo que hiciste ayer por favor-

-lo prometo- dije

-pinkie promise?- pregunto levantando su dedo meñique.

-pinkie promise- acepte, uniendo mi dedo con el de ella.

No quise contarle nada a Rachel, pero sentía que esto me había afectado más de lo que admitiría algún día.

ok, si llegaron hasta aqui es por que les gusto, asi que por fis dejen sus opiniones, gracias, nos leemos pronto!.


End file.
